If There's Someone Say
by Arianne794
Summary: Oneshot. Jika ada orang yang berkata, kalau cinta datang karena terbiasa… Tolong panggilkan karena aku akan memberinya sebuah kecupan! / HunHan. GenderSwitch. / Fluff. Crack-Humor. Failed-Romance.


**_Jika ada orang yang berkata,_**

 ** _Kalau cinta datang karena terbiasa._**

 ** _Tolong panggilkan dan aku akan memberi sebuah kecupan,_**

 ** _Karena itu terjadi padaku… Padaku dan orang terbaik dalam hidupku…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If There's Someone Say**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Romance, Family, Fluff

Oneshot/T-Lilbit!M

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Lots of weirdo things as usual. Sadly said, this such like Crack-Humor and Failed-Romance. So, don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

.

.

.

Spesial untuk sahabat saya yang akan berumur 19 tahun tanggal 24 besok, ini sesuai dengan _request_ —paksaan—kamu dan jangan berani bilang ini kurang manis atau apalah itu. -,-

Just Hope You Like It, Padma! And readers too. ^^

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kami bersama sejak kami masih meneteskan liur,_**

 ** _dan membuat ibu kami kalang kabut dengan bau popok._**

 ** _Kami bersama dan melewati banyak hal._**

 ** _Berbagi pertengkaran bodoh, bak kucing dan tikus._**

 ** _Jangan salah, aku kucing manisnya, dia tikus menyebalkannya._**

 **.**

"Luhan!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengabaikannya dengan baik. Berjalan cepat berusaha memperlebar jarak dengan seorang lelaki muda yang meneriakkan namanya itu.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menggerutu, _apa-apaan sih?!_ Sungguh memalukan melihat banyak mahasiswa yang menatapnya aneh. Akhirnya ia pun berbalik.

"Apa?!"

 _Bruk!_ Luhan tidak bisa menghindari tubrukan kecil itu. Ia sukses membentur dada keras lelaki yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dan mengejarnya itu. Hidungnya terasa ngilu dan ia sudah bersiap melontarkan deretan umpatan keramat sampai mulutnya dibekap oleh lelaki yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan itu.

"?!" Luhan memprotes dengan tatapan bertanya yang tajam namun lelaki itu malah makin menyebalkan.

"Jangan mengumpat dengan bibir manismu itu, oke?"

Bekapan itu terlepas.

"Hah! Bibir manis? Memangnya kau pernah merasakannya?!" Katanya jengkel sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Hanya mengecup sih, sekarang kau memperbolehkanku?" Katanya sambil memonyongkan bibir dan Luhan refleks menjauh dengan wajah jengkel.

"Sehun sialan!" Kesalnya dengan kata keramat andalan. "Apa maumu sih?!" Lanjutnya pedas.

Sehun, lelaki—yang katanya—sialan—tapi tampan—itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap poni Luhan yang sedikit berantakan sambil mendekat selangkah. Sehun menatap tepat ke mata Luhan dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. " _Eomma_ rindu padamu; bisakah kau datang ke rumah setelah ini? _Eomma_ bilang dia ingin melihat kau dan camilanmu." Katanya sambil menurunkan tangan.

Luhan memalingkan wajah.

"Bersihkan kontaminasi gadis manjamu dulu!" Katanya amat sangat pedas, namun itu malah membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas. Ia mencubit kedua belah pipi Luhan dan menariknya ke sisi bertolak, membuat gadis itu terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Kau sensitif sekali sejak dia datang ke rumah, Luhan. Kenapa, sih? Cemburu?" Katanya jahil. Luhan melepaskan tangan kurang ajar Sehun yang menarik-narik pipinya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Cemburu pantatmu! Aku hanya benci dia bertingkah sok padaku! Seolah dia lebih mengenalmu daripada aku dan berani menginjakkan kaki lancangnya itu ke kamarmu! Apa kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan?! Aku bahkan tak memperbolehkan lelaki lain masuk ke kamarku selain Baba dan Chenle dan kau! Dan bisa-bisanya dia masuk ke kamarmu! Jika aku tak menarik rambutnya mungkin dia akan menyentuh tempat tidurmu dan aku tak suka itu! Dia kurang ajar s-sekali padaku!"

Luhan menyelesaikan ocehan panjangnya dengan nafas terengah dan mata berkaca; oke, Sehun tahu benar Luhan bukan gadis yang suka rela dikalahkan orang lain dan dia harus menjadi prioritas di atas apapun, dan ia memilih untuk tak lagi bermain-main dengan hal ini. Ia tak suka mendengar tangisan Luhan dan omelan dua ibunya nanti.

"Aku minta maaf, jadi jangan menangis, ya? Kemarin aku lengah, dan aku berjanji kamarku hanya boleh kau dan _Eomma_ perempuan yang boleh masuk kesana. Dan aku bersumpah telah membersihkan semua hal 'terkontaminasi' yang ada; apa aku harus menyemprotkan anti-kuman?" Sehun menjawab dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat Luhan tertawa pelan dengan jemari mengusap titik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kalimat Luhan masih seperti itu namun Sehun tahu gadis manis ini sudah memaafkannya.

"Iya, aku menyebalkan. Dan sekarang kau harus ke rumah sebelum aku ditebas oleh _Eomma_ karena gagal menculikmu." Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawa langkahnya keluar dari koridor kampus yang sudah cukup lengang ini.

"Woah, kurasa menyenangkan melihatmu ditebas _eomma_ , Sehun… Haruskah aku kabur darimu sekarang?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sehun main-main dan Sehun makin mengeratkan rangkulannya sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

"Jangan berani melakukannya atau aku akan benar-benar membuktikan kalau bibirmu manis, oke? Kita ke mobil dan pulang ke rumahku."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Namun—seperti yang sudah-sudah, setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Menertawakan _guyonan_ konyol yang nyatanya mereka nikmati dengan baik sejak dulu.

Luhan menepati janjinya untuk datang ke rumah Sehun, ia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah pada Nyonya Oh, wanita baik hati itu pasti sudah sangat merindukannya. Bukannya Luhan terlampau percaya diri, karena wanita baik hati itu langsung memeluknya begitu ia menapakkan kaki di ruang keluarga dan memanggil namanya ceria.

" _Eomma_ anakmu yang paling manis datang!"

"Luhan! Kemana saja kau?! _Eomma_ bingung akan memberikan camilan segunung itu untuk siapa! Kau tahu Sehun dan kakaknya tak suka camilanmu itu! Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan sambil membalas pelukannya sementara Sehun melihat interaksi itu dengan senyum kecil, ia senang bisa mengembalikan senyum dua wanita paling penting di hidupnya ini.

" _Eomma_ … Sekarang _Eomma_ tidak menyembunyikan camilanku lagi, kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan berharap, karena hanya di sini lah ia bisa memakan berbagai macam camilan tanpa harus mendengarkan ceramah tentang _'camilanmu itu banyak pengawet dan pewarna dan itu bisa membuat penyakit datang padamu'_ dan hal-hal serupa lainnya. Sekalipun kerap disembunyikan dulu untuk menggodanya, sih.

"Dan _Eomma_ baru saja membuat _strawberry shortcake_ ; kulkas milikmu." Katanya sambil mencubit hidung Luhan. Luhan langsung berbinar dan tanpa sungkan berlari ke dapur di mana kotak ajaibnya berada setelah melemparkan tas selempangnya pada Sehun yang hanya bisa terkekeh.

Luhan kembali dengan setumpuk camilan berbagai jenis—dan juga _strawberry shortcake-_ nya, dengan mulut yang menggigit satu _cup bubble tea_ rasa taro. Ia duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang memencet tombol _remote_ untuk mencari tayangan kesukaannya tiap Selasa sore; ular, kadal, dan reptil menggelikan—setidaknya itu menurut Luhan—lainnya di salah satu _channel_ _tv_ internasional. Di seberang sofa ada Nyonya Oh yang kembali dengan jarum rajut dan benang wol _pink pastel-_ nya _._

" _Eomma_ … _Eomma_ akan membuatkan _sweater_ untuk ulang tahunku nanti?" Celetuknya sambil memasukkan sepotong kue. Sebelum Nyonya Oh sempat menjawab, Sehun menyela.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, belum tentu itu untukmu, Luhan." Katanya dengan senyum menyebalkan. Luhan mendelik.

"Kau!"

"Ini memang untuk Luhan. Memangnya _Eomma_ membuat _sweater_ merah muda untukmu, Sehun?" Kata Nyonya Oh dengan kekehan melihat interaksi keduanya yang seperti saling ingin mencakar itu.

"Bahkan aku lebih dulu berulang tahun tapi kenapa _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk gadis menyebalkan ini?" katanya sebal main-main. Luhan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku memang lebih imut untuk dijadikan anak oleh _Eomma_ …" Kata Luhan sembari meleletkan lidahnya sebelum meraih satu bungkus camilan dan membukanya. Sehun tertawa tak percaya.

"Aku baru tahu ada gadis yang sangat percaya diri sepertimu, Luhan."

"Kau baru mengenalku kemarin, Tuan Oh Se Hun?" Luhan membuat gestur pongah yang sialnya sangat manis di mata Sehun.

"Tidak, aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih memakai popok dan meneteskan liur. Itu hanya sarkasme, gadis bodoh." Katanya sambil merebut bungkus camilan Luhan dan memakan isinya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya! Kembalikan camilanku! Kau tak suka camilan tapi kenapa suka sekali menyabotase kesenanganku, hah?!" Luhan berusaha menggapai kembali camilannya yang dirampas Sehun namun Sehun membawa camilan itu menjauh dari Luhan dengan tangan satunya mendorong-dorong dahi Luhan. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran konyol mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka saling melempar tatapan sengit dan tak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan Luhan sudah menanjakkan sebelah kakinya di sandaran sofa untuk meraih camilannya itu. Namun tangan panjang Sehun bukan hal yang mudah dikalahkan, uh, sial.

"Luhan kau masih mempunyai camilan lain, bukan?" Kata Nyonya Oh dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Tapi _Eomma_ , rasa bawang mentega itu jarang aku dapatkan dan aku tak mau si Menyebalkan ini mengambilnya begitu saja!" Kata Luhan tak mau mendengar dan itu membuat kekehannya makin menjadi.

"Sehun… Berikan."

" _Yeay! Eomma_ yang terbaik!"

Luhan kembali mendapatkan camilannya dan menjauh dari Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah tertekuk. "Lihatlah gadis bodoh dan tingkah penjilatnya ini."

"Yang penting _Eomma_ membelaku." Luhan meleletkan lidahnya tak peduli.

"Bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar seperti kucing dan tikus?" kata Nyonya Oh yang sudah berkonsentrasi dengan jarum rajutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Luhan menggeleng sambil menoleh.

"Aku kucing dan dia tikusnya—tentu tidak, karena aku tahu dia tak akan pernah berhenti menggangguku." Kalimat itu membuat alis Sehun berjengit.

"Ya ya ya. Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Ya ya ya. Dasar lelaki—yang katanya—penggemar reptil 'menggelikan' nomor satu tapi tak punya satupun koleksi!" Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat. Dahi Sehun makin mengerut jengkel.

"Siapa yang menangis ketakutan saat disodori Iggy dan meloncat ke pelukanku?!" Omong-omong, Iggy adalah iguana peliharaan Tuan Shim, tetangga Sehun beberapa rumah dari sini.

"Itu aku, kenapa? Apa hubungannya?" Luhan mengunyah camilannya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tak bisa memiliki hal yang membuatmu ketakutan dan menjauh dariku, gadis bodoh." Sehun berkata gemas dan menyentil dahi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum bak anak kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, gadis bodoh."

Nyonya Oh tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ku akui, banyak pula orang baru datang silih berganti_**

 ** _Tapi, saat gadisnya berulah, dia datang padaku,_**

 ** _dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leherku seraya berbisik…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Gadis manja itu sangat menjengkelkan…" Dia merajuk seperti bayi._**

 ** _Dan ya, begitupun aku, sebenarnya._**

 ** _Sering mengumpati lelaki brengsek yang mempermainkanku,_**

 ** _Dengan dia yang setia mendengar, dan kecupan, dan … kotak tisu, tentu saja._**

 **** ** _._**

Luhan masih sibuk dengan tayangan tv pagi akhir pekannya setelah semalaman penuh mengerjakan semua tugas kuliahnya. Iya, semalaman penuh dan kau tidak salah melihat Luhan yang matanya masih sembab dan sedikit bengkak—tapi tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya—memilih duduk dan melakukan hal yang berpotensi menambah lelah pada matanya, alih-alih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia punya alasan sendiri.

"Kau tidak tidur hampir semalaman dan sudah sibuk dengan tv dan camilan?!" Itu sang _Mama_ yang berkacak pinggang di sampingnya setelah berjalan dari dapur dan meninggalkan acara memasak sarapan pagi demi menegur anak gadisnya.

"Ini tayangan penting dan aku sudah sikat gigi. Aku bisa tidur nanti." Katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Anak nakal ini!"

"Ish! Tidak _eomma_ tidak _Mama_ , selalu saja memanggilku anak nakal! Aku ini imut!" Kata Luhan sedikit melenceng yang membuat _mama_ nya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, _Mama_ tak akan mengganggu Luhan-dan-acara-akhir-pekannya yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Jangan habiskan semua camilanmu itu sekaligus. Setelah sarapan nanti kau harus mandi dan setelah itu tidur, tapi jangan lupa menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk, ia tahu ia harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan di pagi akhir pekan, mengurus bunga-bunga cantiknya dan beberapa tumpuk pakaian setengah kering yang harus ia jemur. Untuk camilan, ia tidak janji, sih.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Mama_!"

"Iya, _Mama_ juga mencintaimu, Anak Nakal."

" _Mama_ mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat _mama_ nya bukan kembali ke dapur namun malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar rumah.

"Garam habis dan adikmu itu belum bangun; kau juga akan berteriak tentang 'jangan melanggar hak akhir pekanku' jika _Mama_ memintamu pergi kan?"

Luhan menampilkan cengirannya dan _mama_ nya hanya bisa mendengus gemas. Setelah itu ia sibuk dengan tayangan pentingnya, namun belum beberapa saat berarti, ia mendengar suara _mama_ nya di depan.

"Sehun? Kau datang sepagi ini? … Masuklah, Luhan sedang sibuk dengan acara akhir pekannya."

Luhan mengernyit, Sehun sudah ada di rumahnya sepagi ini? _Untuk apa?_ Batinnya. Dan ternyata memang benar, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun masuk ke ruang tengah dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk. Luhan mengernyit melihat ekspresi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kau kenapa datang pagi-pagi? _Eomma_ tidak membuatkan sarapan untukmu ya? Atau tiba-tiba kakakmu menyabotase piringmu dan menghabiskan jatahmu?" Luhan berkata konyol, pada kenyataannya kakak Sehun, Seunghyun _Oppa_ nya itu, bukan lelaki yang suka dengan makanan. Tapi suka sekali membeli makanan enak dan mahal dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, hehehe. Dan, tunggu, bukankah Seunghyun _Oppa_ nya itu tengah ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, demi Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar seenaknya dengan kalimat yang ia katakan.

"Ini bukan tentang sarapan!" Sehun berkata dengan kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil tempat di samping Luhan dan langsung menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan seraya memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan dua lengan panjangnya. Luhan tergagap dan sedikit memerah, berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal ini tapi bukan berarti Luhan bisa biasa saja. Ia akhirnya berusaha sedikit menjauhkan wajah Sehun, lehernya merinding karena hembusan nafas Sehun.

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan kau? A-aku belum mandi…" Katanya setengah mencicit namun Sehun tak mau menjauh, malah makin erat saja menyurukkan wajahnya.

"Gadis manja itu sangat menjengkelkan…" Sehun berbisik dan setelahnya Luhan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum lembut. Tangan kirinya yang bersih dari camilan bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Sehun, uh, rambutnya sudah sedikit kaku, Sehun sepertinya benar-benar niat menghabiskan waktu di sini bersamanya. Dalam hati berkata random sambil membayangkan hal aneh; _sekarang Sehun memakai wax yang mana, ya?_

"Dia sibuk merecokiku dengan permintaan kencan akhir pekan dan itu sangat menyebalkan," Sehun kembali berkata dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "rencanaku kacau semua." Lanjutnya jengkel sendiri. _Bahkan aku mengatakan kata perpisahan tadi,_ batinnya.

"Main bersama Chanyeol dan Kai?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, mereka berencana ke pantai bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo; kata mereka semalam sebelum gadis manja itu mulai mengoceh."

"Dan kau akan berangkat bersama mereka sendirian? Kau tak takut jadi menjadi obat nyamuk?" Tanya Luhan tak paham sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja mereka memintaku mengajakmu tapi _mood-_ ku sudah terlanjur rusak." Katanya. Luhan ber-ooh ria kemudian memberikan _puk-puk_ di kepala Sehun.

"Uuuuhhh… Kasihan sekali Oh Se Hunku yang malang ini. Jadi kau kemari untuk melarikan diri, heum?" Kata Luhan setengah gemas setengah kesal. Sehun mengangguk tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih jika sedang merajuk padaku?" Luhan tak tahan dan ia mencubiti pipi Sehun yang tak ada berisi-berisinya sama sekali, sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang tatapan datar andalannya. Luhan malah makin beringas dan sekarang tangannya memegangi dagu lancip Sehun dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan-kiri dengan ekspresif.

"Berkacalah siapa yang sangat menggemaskan saat merajuk; semua orang mengakui kalau itu kau." Kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa.

"Aku memang menggemaskan." Sehun mendenguskan tawa pelan kemudian duduk dengan benar sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa; bersila di sana sambil mencomot camilan Luhan.

"Hei, bukankah ini kripik kentang rasa bawang mentega yang ada katanya susah didapat itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Lusa kemarin aku berburu ini bersama Baek dan Kyung sampai ke minimarket pinggiran, dan ternyata di sana banyak! Aku akan selalu kesana setelah ini!" Kata Luhan dengan mata berbinar, Sehun tertawa, Luhan dan camilannya adalah hal yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka sibuk dengan tayangan penting Luhan—yang nyatanya itu adalah kartun Disney Bambi. Luhan memang sudah cukup dewasa—dari segi umurnya yang sudah hampir 21, tapi tetap saja kebiasaannya sejak kecil tak pernah bisa terlepas. Dia bisa menjadi gadis dewasa yang mempesona untuk saat-saat tertentu, namun di depan orang-orang terdekatnya ia masihlah Luhan kecil yang manis.

"Kau harus membantuku dengan bunga-bungaku dan pakaian-pakaian, oke?" Kata Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sekalipun ia menolak, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menyentuh pekerjaan itu.

"Di mana Chenle apa dia bel—"

"Menjauh dari kakakku!"

Baru saja hendak ditanyakan eksistensinya, Chenle sudah menyeruak untuk duduk di tengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Luhan dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar dan kacau sekali. Tapi sangat menggemaskan, uh. Lihat rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat itu. Sementara Sehun sudah naik darah karena dirinya disingkirkan begitu saja.

"Ah, adikku yang menggemaskan sudah bangun, huh? Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adik laki-lakinya yang kini sama persis seperti Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan lehernya dan bergumam tak jelas di sana.

"Hmm… Dan kenapa si Datar ini sudah di sini sepagi ini? Tidak dibuatkan sarapan?"

Alis Sehun berkedut jengkel; Luhan dan adiknya sama saja. "Bukan urusanmu bocah kecil, dan bisakah kau sedikit sopan padaku?" Sehun berusaha menjitak Chenle namun tangan Luhan menepisnya dan gadis itu memberikan tatapan jangan-ganggu-adik-menggemaskanku yang tak bisa Sehun bantah, jadi ia hanya mendengus kesal saja.

" _Jiejie_ , _Mama_ membuat apa?" Tanya Chenle sambil mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata sedikit terbuka. Luhan tertawa gemas dan tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

" _Jiejie_ sakit!" Luhan malah makin beringas menarik-narik pipi adiknya itu.

" _Mama_ sepertinya membuat sup dan omelet, dan juga ayam kecap kesukaanmu. Kau sudah lapar?" tanya Luhan perhatian, Chenle mengangguk imut dan itu membuat Sehun mendecih jengkel. Bocah itu mengidap _sister complex_ atau apa sih, selalu saja tidak rela saat Sehun berada di dekatnya, begitu batinnya.

 _Mama_ mereka datang dan tampak sedikit terkejut melihat anak bungsunya sudah sibuk memeluk kakak perempuannya, dengan Sehun yang tampak kesal. Wanita cantik itu tertawa pelan, selalu saja seperti ini saat mereka bertiga bersama.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Sebentar lagi sarapan siap dan kalian bisa makan, oke?" katanya lembut.

Ketiganya mengangguk. "Dan kurangi jatah sarapan untuk si Datar ini, ya, _Mama_?" Chenle berkata menjengkelkan dan mengundang teriakan kesal dari Sehun, dan tawa dari dua perempuan di sana.

"Kau!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar."

Mereka sarapan dengan baik—tolong jangan hitung adegan antara Chenle dan Sehun yang berebut memberikan lauk ke nasi Luhan dan Luhan yang hanya sibuk menggumam betapa enak sarapannya kali ini tanpa peduli tingkah random adik dan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Ayah Luhan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihatnya. Mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar saat sarapan selesai, Chenle naik ke kamarnya untuk berbenah sementara Sehun mengikuti Luhan untuk bunga dan pakaiannya. Sementara ayah Luhan—yang sejak pagi sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya, kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baba sedang banyak pekerjaan, ya? Beliau sibuk sekali, tidak biasanya aku tidak melihatnya dengan kopi dan koran pagi di akhir pekan." Tanya Sehun saat ia mulai menjemur tumpukan pakaian yang ada sebanyak dua keranjang—besar dan kecil, di halaman samping rumah Luhan yang penuh dengan sinar matahari yang hangat.

Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan selang dan bunga-bunga kesayangannya—dan juga _Mama_ nya, menoleh ke Sehun sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Baba ada proyek yang lumayan besar akhir-akhir ini. Aku harap dia tidak kelelahan. Paling-paling tiga hari kedepan aku membantunya sedikit, yah, cuti memang menyenangkan dan melelahkan sekaligus. Uft!" Luhan tiba-tiba mendengus saat selangnya tak lagi mengeluarkan air.

"Kenapa selang ini bermasalah lagi? Setahuku baru kemarin Baba memperbaikinya!" Luhan bergumam kesal sendiri tanpa tahu di sana Sehun tengah tersenyum jahil dengan kaki yang menginjak selang itu. Ouh, Sehun kembali berulah.

Saat ia melihat Luhan tengah melihat ujung selang itu, Sehun melepas injakkan kakinya dan _brash!_ Air itu menyiram wajah Luhan.

"Ya ya ya! Aish!"

Sehun tertawa dengan puas dan sontak membuat Luhan menyadari kalau itu adalah ulah Sehun; karena, memangnya siapa lagi?! Ia sudah berkali-kali dijahili seperti ini.

"Ya kau Sehun sialan! Kemari!" Luhan berniat menyemprotkan air ke Sehun sebelum lelaki menyebalkan itu merentangkan salah satu baju—dan itu milik Luhan, di depan tubuhnya, sembari menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan.

"Kau mau _Mama_ memarahimu?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mendengus sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali menyirami bunga-bunganya dengan bibir menggerutu manis. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, menjahili Luhan adalah kebutuhan untuknya.

Luhan kira ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah ini, namun ternyata ia salah. Sehun tak akan pernah puas menjahilinya, ia harusnya tahu itu.

"Luhan, sekarang kau 34B? Woah, terakhir kali aku mengeceknya kau masih 32C…"

Alis Luhan berkedut kesal, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah memegang—uhuk–branya–uhuk—sambil memandangi bagian kecil yang menuliskan ukuran dengan tatapan jahil. Ia langsung berteriak keras.

"Sehun mesum sialan! Sudah kubilang biar aku yang mengurusi keranjang yang kecil! Kenapa kau tak mau dengar sih?!" Luhan mengabaikan selang airnya dan mendekat ke Sehun demi meraih—uhuk–branya–uhuk—yang sekarang malah diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Berikan! Berikan!" Luhan meloncat-loncat namun sayangnya—lagi-lagi—tangan panjang Sehun bukan hal yang bisa dengan mudah ia kalahkan. Sehun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Luhan dan makin membuat Luhan naik pitam.

"Cobalah membeli bra merah, Luhan. Pasti kau akan sangat seksi saat memakainya." Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Luhan sudah merah padam dan siap meledak.

"KEMBALIKAN ITU SEHUN MESUM SIALAAAN!"

Setelah menyogok Luhan dengan camilan, dan es krim dan janji untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliah selama seminggu kedepan; Sehun mendapatkan ampunan dari Luhan. Dia harus menjanjikan banyak hal karena kalau tidak, timpukan bantal sofa Luhan tak akan berhenti sampai kepalanya terserang vertigo.

Sekarang Luhan sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi di balik selimut tebalnya dan Sehun tak ada niatan untuk kembali menjahili; wajah gadis itu sudah sangat lelah, sekaligus begitu damai. Sehun mengusap poni Luhan pelan sebelum membenarkan selimut Luhan dan keluar dari kamar Luhan yang sudah berwarna putih tanpa _wallsticker_ karakter kartun berlebihan sejak ia lulus SMA.

Di luar Sehun bertemu dengan Chenle yang memeluk setoples camilan—yang sepertinya milik Luhan—dan beberapa botol minuman limun. Adik Luhan itu menatapnya sebelum berkata :

" _Hyung_ , main _game_ denganku, ya?"

Sehun tak tahu akan melakukan apa, jadi ia mengiyakan saja. Jika Luhan tidak berada diantara mereka Chenle akan bertingkah sedikit normal—dalam artian tak melayangkan pandangan bak kilatnya yang mengeluarkan efek suara _blitz-blitz_ , bahkan mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kakak-adik yang sangat kompak. Mereka punya kesamaan di beberapa hal, misal _game_ , komik, dan juga minuman kesukaan, dan termasuk kebiasaan ingin diperhatikan Luhan.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu, kan, adik kecil?" tanya Sehun saat tangannya meraih _play-stick_ yang ada di bawah rak televisi. Chenle yang baru saja meletakkan camilan dan limunnya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah aku selesaikan tadi malam, aku begadang bersama _Jiejie_ sebenarnya, hanya saja aku tidur lebih dulu." Katanya sambil menerima _play-stick_ yang diulurkan Sehun padanya. Tangannya memencet _remote_ untuk mengatur _game_.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau bersama gadis manja itu?" tanya Chenle. Sehun menoleh dan terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tak tahu." Katanya tak yakin, sebenarnya ia juga menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya beberapa kali.

Chenle menatapnya tak suka. "Jika kau membuat _Jiejie_ menangis lagi karena gadis manja itu, aku akan menabrakmu dengan motorku saat aku sudah legal nanti." Katanya sadis dengan mata setajam pisau. Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Chenle pelan.

"Tidak akan lagi, aku janji."

Mereka akhirnya sibuk bermain _game_ , dengan camilan yang tercecer dan botol limun yang isinya cepat berpindah ke perut mereka. Tak jarang mereka saling menjahili demi memenangkan _game_ balapan itu; menendang kaki masing-masing, menyabotase _play-stick_ masing-masing, sampai menarik pipi satu sama lain.

Setelah menyelesaikan _game_ ronde entah ke berapa mereka—dan juga melewatkan makan siang, mereka tertidur di atas karpet dan berbagi alas bantal, dengan posisi kaki yang tumpang tindih, sebelah tangan Chenle yang berada di atas dada Sehun, dengan camilan berserakan dan _play-stick_ yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Khas anak lelaki sekali. Tanpa tahu ada seorang gadis yang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebelum kembali menutup pintunya.

Saat sore menjelang, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik—yang terlihat berbeda—melongokkan kepala ke celah pintu, setelah beberapa saat mengerjap karena melihat kondisi sahabat dan adik kesayangannya itu, ia masuk dengan kekehan kecil yang sedikit sumbang. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan lantas memotret adegan lucu itu diam-diam, tapi, sial. Suara _shutter_ nya tidak ia matikan.

"Ugh…" Sehun tampak terganggu dengan suara yang sebenarnya tak terlalu keras itu, lelaki yang rambutnya kini mencuat-cuat itu melenguh pelan dan bangkit setelah menyingkirkan tangan Chenle. Ia mengusak wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia meraih botol limun yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan menghabiskan isinya yang hanya setengah sekali teguk, sedikit meringis saat tenggorokannya dialiri sensasi soda yang menggelitik. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil, selalu minum setelah bangun tidur.

"Luhan? Kau tidur dengan _onepiece_? Dan, apa dalam mimpimu ada salon? Kenapa warna rambutmu berubah?" Sehun masih mengigau, jelas, dengan mata setengah terbuka, anehnya tangannya refleks merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya sepenuhnya terbuka dan siaga, _lemonade_ itu baru bereaksi sepertinya. Ia langsung menatap tajam Luhan.

"Kau darimana?" Tanyanya seperti seorang ayah yang mendapati anak gadisnya baru saja pulang kelewat malam.

"A-ah… Aku…" Luhan ragu untuk menjawab, ia tahu Sehun tak akan pernah menyukai ini. Dan ia merasa tak perlu menjawab karena ia yakin Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Pergi bersama lelaki itu? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sehun bangkit dan mendekat ke Luhan hingga mereka hanya berjarak—tak berjarak, ujung kaki mereka sudah bersentuhan. Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan yang hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidur saat aku kesini, Sehun… Aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Katanya mencicit.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang tak tertutupi _make up_ dengan baik. Mata Luhan sedikit sembab dan memerah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendesis.

"Kau menangis lagi karena lelaki itu?"

Luhan berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia terisak pelan. "J-jangan marah pa-daku." Rengeknya tersendat. Sehun melunakkan ekspresinya dan ia langsung menggendong Luhan di depan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Chenle, sementara Luhan meredam isakannya di bahu Sehun. Ia membawa Luhan ke kamarnya sendiri di ujung tangga dan mendudukkan Luhan di sofa putih yang ada.

"Ceritakan padaku." Sehun berujar lembut sambil membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. Luhan makin keras terisak.

"Dia menghubungiku tiba-tiba, dia mengajakku pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Belum ada aku menghabiskan jusku, teman gadisnya mengomentari penampilanku kuno, dan … dia … dia mem—"

"Mempermalukanmu dengan mengiyakan komentar teman gadisnya itu? Mengataimu? Menyuruhmu mengganti penampilan? Begitu?" Sehun menyela dan membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Aku … aku tidak mewarnai rambutku karena permintaannya! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mempermalukanku lagi seperti tadi. Aku menyiram jus ke wajahnya dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di salon membuat pinggang dan leherku kaku sendiri dan uangku nyaris habis! Warna ini sangat mahal… Bagaimana aku bisa membeli camilanku dasar lelaki brengsek! _Mama_ tidak akan memberi uang lagi dan _Eomma_ sudah berultimatum akan menyembunyikan jatahku minggu ini… Hiks~"

Luhan kembali menangis dan meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung entah harus kesal, simpati, atau malah geli karena kalimat Luhan. Ia pun memilih mengambil tisu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau usap sendiri atau aku yang mengusap air matamu?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut dan menawarkan tisu itu. Luhan mengambilnya dengan senyum kaku, tampaknya suasana gadis itu sangat buruk sekarang.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Luhan… Kau cantik, rambut hitammu itu klasik dan kau manis. Mereka mengataimu karena mereka hanya iri padamu yang cantik tanpa harus berusaha. Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang mengataimu kuno, bagaimana?" Kata Sehun lembut sambil memberikan kecupan kecil ke puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan mencebik.

"Jadi aku harus mewarnai rambutku menjadi hitam lagi, begitu?"

"Tidak tidak. Saat ini pun kau sangat cantik, aku baru tahu kalau kau cocok dengan warna—sebentar, coklat kehitaman dengan gradasi coklat susu dan pirang?" Sehun meneliti rambut Luhan yang terurai, "pantas saja kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk ini." Lanjutnya sedikit terpesona, dan ia yakin Luhan merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Mereka terdiam dalam hening, dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda. Sehun berpikir tentang, keintiman mereka sebagai sepasang sahabat yang ia rasa sudah melebihi seharusnya. Ia sadar, tak ada sepasang sahabat yang saling memeluk sedekat ini, saling memberikan kecupan hangat, saling membagi privasi dengan sangat terbuka—Sehun yang pertama kali tahu Luhan menstruasi, dan Luhan yang memergoki mimpi basah Sehun yang pertama kali, memalukan memang, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada batasan berarti di antara mereka, luar dan dalam sudah saling mengetahui tanpa harus mengucapkannya. Ia berpikir, tidakkah ini … tidak seperti seharusnya? Ia sudah memikirkan hal yang sama beberapa kali, namun ia tak menampik, tak ada satupun bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan semua ini menjadi seperti seharusnya—sebagai sepasang sahabat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan dan hidupnya sudah sangat membahagiakan saat Luhan di sampingnya. Tak ada satupun dari mantan kekasihnya yang bisa membuatnya sebaik ini menjalani hidup.

Dan Luhan, memikirkan tentang, kenapa ia hanya menemukan perasaan menyenangkan ini saat Sehun memeluknya? Sesederhana itu.

"Luhan, kenapa kau masih bersamanya? Atau bahkan, kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu dulu?" Sehun tak dapat menahan pertanyaan itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau masih bersamanya? Atau bahkan, kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu dulu?" Luhan mengulangi kalimat Sehun, dan membuatnya tertohok. Suasana canggung menguar begitu saja namun tak ada yang berniat melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku yakin alasanmu bukan semacam 'dia cantik, dia sama-sama menyukai reptil sepertiku, atau dia baik,' atau lainnya. Apa aku benar?" Luhan melepaskan lengan Sehun yang melingkari tubuhnya seraya menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku yakin alasanmu bukan 'dia mirip dengan aktor kesayanganku, dia tampan, dia populer,' atau lainnya. Apa aku benar?" Kali ini Sehun yang mengulangi kalimat Luhan. Ia balas menatap Luhan dengan sama dalamnya. Atmosfer di antara mereka sedikit memberat dan begitu pekat.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Luhan sudah mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Sehun dan tangan Sehun pun sudah merangsek ke arah tengkuk Luhan.

"Kau hanya berusaha mencari seseorang lain…"

"Kau hanya berusaha mencari seseorang lain…"

Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan, membuat nafas hangat masing-masing membentur wajah satu sama lain.

Bibir mereka lantas bertemu, dengan Sehun yang menekan tengkuk Luhan pelan demi mendapatkan hal lebih. Keduanya bergerak mencari posisi dan Sehun makin mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ciuman itu terasa hangat dan manis, mencoba saling memberi mengerti tentang perasaan masing-masing. Sehun yang mencoba menyampaikan memang seperti inilah mereka seharusnya, tak terbelenggu frasa sepasang sahabat. Dan Luhan yang mencoba memberitahu bahwa ini semua terasa benar.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke pangkuannya dan membuat wajah gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memberikan lumatan kecil sebelum melepaskan tautan itu dan menatap Luhan yang terengah. Ia bergerak menciumi sisi wajah Luhan mulai dari hidungnya dan merambat ke daerah dekat telinga yang seketika membuat Luhan berjengit karena merinding.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu…" Bisiknya dalam. Luhan tak menjawab, melainkan langsung memegangi wajah Sehun yang berada di bawahnya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Itu cukup, sangat cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Saat Sehun memberikan lumatan basah di belah bibirnya, Luhan membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun merangsek masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertemu dan dengan tak sabar Sehun menghisap benda tak bertulang itu intens, membuat Luhan melenguh pelan dalam ciumannya. Luhan makin erat memeluk leher Sehun saat Sehun semakin gencar menghisapi lidahnya. Sehun tak berhenti sampai di situ, kedua tangannya mulai merambat ke punggung Luhan dan memberikan usapan mengambang di sana. Ia menyibakkan rambut Luhan yang terurai kacau dan ia lantas melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang sayu sebelum beralih menyusuri jejak saliva Luhan.

Mengecup dan memberikan sedikit hisapan kecil sepanjang rahang dan garis leher Luhan. Luhan melenguh mendapati lehernya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh lelaki yang memangkunya ini.

"S-sehun… K-kau…" Luhan tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Sehun mulai melepaskan kancing _onepiece_ nya yang berada di garis punggungnya. Lelaki muda itu menurunkan bagian atas _onepiece_ Luhan sampai sebatas bawah bahu; menampakkan bagian atas tubuh Luhan yang sudah mulai mengkilat oleh keringat dan juga dua tali tipis yang melingkar manis di atas bahu Luhan, Sehun menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher itu dan Luhan melenguh lebih keras.

Sehun menggunakan hidungnya untuk menyusuri garis dada Luhan yang masih terlindung, memberikan hembusan nafas hangat di sana dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang dalam pangkuannya serta tangan lentik yang meremas rambut belakangnya frustasi.

Luhan mengerang, tak tahan dengan semua rangsang yang diterima tubuhnya dengan begitu bertubi-tubi. Ia merasa basah terlebih dengan sesuatu yang begitu keras mengganjal di bawah selangkangannya. Ini kali pertama dan ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia dengan cepat meraih wajah Sehun untuk menjauh dari dadanya, menyentuhkan hidung satu sama lain sambil berbagi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang basah.

Tanpa Luhan tahu, saat tangannya bergerak melepaskan kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan, pemiliknya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ekspektasinya. Tak hanya ia yang menginginkan ini, gadis yang ada di pangkuannya pun memendam hasrat yang sama. Ia mencium penuh bibir Luhan.

Tangan Luhan sudah sampai di kancing keempat saat—

"Sehun, Luhan… Makan malam sudah siap, cepatlah turun, sayang?"

Keduanya sontak melepas kontak dan saling bertatapan dengan nafas terengah. Sehun memberi kode untuk segera menjawab panggilan _mama_ nya itu.

"Y-ya, _Ma_! Aku dan Sehun akan segera turun."

Sedikit serak, tapi oke.

Mereka terbelenggu hening sampai mereka bisa mendengar suara ketukan langkah kaki sang _Mama_ yang sepertinya tengah menuju kamar Chenle. Keduanya masih berpandangan, dengan nafas terengah, bibir bengkak, dan roman muka merah memalu yang memberikan kesan bahagia.

"Aku kelepasan… Maafkan aku." Sehun berucap _gentle_ sambil membenarkan _onepiece_ Luhan yang melorot dan mengancingkannya kembali. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama pada kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun lantas mendongak dan tangannya merengkuh pinggang kecil Luhan saat ia merasakan beberapa jemari kecil bermain di belakang lehernya. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya yang sudah mengeras dan berontak ingin lepas, namun ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Basuh wajah dan lehermu, lalu ganti pakaianmu, oke?" Sehun mengusap poni Luhan yang lepek karena keringat dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan Sayang," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman malu, "kurasa kita harus bersyukur kita ada di rumahmu, kalau tidak, mungkin kita harus menikah besok karena _Eomma_ tak akan mengetuk pintu dan langsung menerobos untuk mengingatkan kita makan malam." Lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum menggoda.

Luhan memerah lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Sehunnie…"

"Hmm?"

"Belikan aku _eyeliner_ setelah makan malam, ya? Yang mahal…"

"Hah? O-oke, akan ku belikan berapapun."

Sehun hanya terpaku saat Luhan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibirnya. _Kenapa atmosfernya bisa secepat ini berubah_? Batinnya setengah geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kami sadar tidak membutuhkan gadis atau lelaki lain._**

 ** _Karena dia hanya suka rengekan manjaku,_**

 ** _dan karena pelukannya adalah satu-satunya pelukan yang aku sukai,_**

 ** _—_** ** _oh maaf, ayahku juga._**

 ** _Hal gila kami lakukan, berciuman dan bertukar ludah,_**

 ** _di hadapan banyak orang, dan juga, gadis manja dan lelaki brengsek itu._**

 ** _Dan siapa peduli? Gadis manja itu hanya menjadikannya objek-pemenuh-kebutuhan-materi,_**

 ** _dan lelaki brengsek itu hanya membuatku untuk pajangan._**

 **.**

Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun dengan langkah tergesa, meninggalkan Sehun yang sempat membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit kasar. Di dalam mobil selama perjalanan mereka sedikit bertengkar, sesuatu tentang hubungan mereka.

Sehun menarik rambut panjang Luhan yang terurai itu dan membuat Luhan terhuyung kebelakang dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus sakit.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih baik daripada menarik rambutku?!" Katanya kesal dengan mata memicing.

"Tidak ada untuk gadis yang meninggalkanku seenaknya. Dan, Luhan, tak ada protes tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi." Katanya tegas, sedikit tajam dan membuat Luhan menciut.

"Tapi Sehun… Aku tak mau rambutku dijambak pengikut gilanya." Ia bergidik sendiri saat mengatakan pengikut gila, kata ganti untuk teman-teman sepermainan gadis manja Sehun—oh, maaf Luhan, maksudku 'mantan' gadis manja Sehun yang benar-benar beringas dan menyebalkan.

"Aku yang akan menjambak mereka saat mereka mendekat selangkah!"

"Aku tidak mau punya kekasih tidak jantan yang berlaku kasar pada perempuan!" Luhan memekik konyol dan membuat alis Sehun berkedut kesal.

"Tarik kata 'tidak jantan'mu itu! Apa perlu aku memperlihatkan milikku agar kau percaya aku benar-benar jantan?! Bukankah kau pernah merasakan seberapa kerasnya dia saat tegang?!" Dan sintingnya Sehun malah ikut-ikutan mendebat dengan kalimat sama konyolnya.

"Kenapa mulutmu makin mesum sih…" Luhan sungguh ingin menangis, ini menyebalkan.

"Karena aku sudah menciummu jadinya aku makin mesum."

"Sehun sialan." Kata keramat itu keluar dengan mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun tak luluh—berusaha tak luluh, karena, bagaimanapun apa yang mereka debatkan sangat penting. Yeah, itu tentang semua orang harus tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau berangkat bersama gadis menyebalkan ini, _Oppa_?!" Suara melengking itu masuk ke pendengaran keduanya. Seketika membuat mahasiswa yang juga mulai berdatangan berhenti dan memandangi mereka; _tontonan gratis_ , batin mereka senang. Yah, termasuk pasangan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo yang sudah terdiam dengan senyum jahil sedari tadi.

Luhan mengkerut di belakang punggung lebar Sehun—bukan karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan gadis manja itu, hanya saja ia masih sayang rambutnya—jangan salah, rambutnya lebih mahal sekarang. _Ugh, camilanku_. Dan ia masih sempat menggumam tentang uang camilan yang ia habiskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya sebelum menyadarkan diri dari kekonyolannya itu; ada singa betina beranak di depannya beserta dayang-dayangnya yang sudah siap mencakar.

"Dan apa-apaan rambutnya sekarang itu?!" Semua orang juga tahu kalimat itu sebenarnya berbunyi 'kenapa-dia-punya-rambut-sebagus-itu'.

"Hanya aku yang bisa memanggilnya gadis menyebalkan, dan kau sama sekali tidak." Sehun berucap datar.

Gadis itu memicing tak terima. "Kenapa kau malah membelanya alih-alih kekasihmu sendiri?!"

Sehun mendengus remeh. "Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih? Kau?" Beberapa kumpulan orang bersorak dan itu termasuk Kai dan Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya digeplak kekasih masing-masing karena terlalu bersemangat.

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memutuskanmu lebih dari 3 hari yang lalu? Kau lupa?"

"Ya!" Gadis itu memekik tidak terima dan berniat meraih Luhan—sebenarnya rambutnya—yang bersembunyi di balik Sehun. Namun Sehun menghalaunya dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Sehun berdo'a, semoga Luhan tidak menghitungnya sebagai perlakuan lelaki tidak jantan kepada perempuan.

"Jangan berani menarik rambut kekasihku." Katanya mendesis dan semua orang ber-woah ria. ChanBaek dan KaiSoo kompak menyunggingkan seringaian yang berarti 'sudah kuduga'.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih?"

 _Kenapa ini menjadi seperti drama kesukaan Luhan?_ Sehun mengerang lelah melihat lelaki brengsek itu mendekat dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Luhan, siapa lagi?"

"Dia masih ke—"

"Apa setelah aku menyirammu dengan jus kau masih punya muka untuk menyebutku kekasihmu?! Lelaki brengsek sialan! Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama gadis hedon yang kau sebut teman itu?! Keparat menyebalkan! Enyah kau!" Dan ketika Luhan sudah bersama kata-kata umpatan keramatnya, semuanya hanya bisa diam. Sehun menatap penuh binar pada Luhan. _Kenapa dia tambah mempesona saat garang seperti ini?_ Batinnya. Jangan bilang dia mempunyai _kink_ aneh pada Luhan yang diam-diam terpendam.

"Kau mengomentariku kuno dan tak tahu mode atau apapun itu dari mulut sampahmu! Hhah! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau hanya menjadikanku pajangan? Demi _image_ populer omong kosongmu itu? Aku akan memastikan kau menyesal telah mempermalukanku!" Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan, semua juga tahu itu. Mereka juga tahu Luhan terlalu baik untuk sampai hati menolak perasaan lelaki brengsek itu. Perasaan pantat kuda, dasar omong kosong.

"Dan kau, gadis manja!" Luhan melempar tatapan tajam yang seolah mengeluarkan kilat berefek _blitz-blitz_ , ternyata ia belajar dari Sehun-Chenle dengan baik. "Berhenti memanggil Sehun **ku** dengan panggilan _Oppa_! Dan bersikap sopanlah padaku karena aku ini seniormu! Aku bisa membuatmu kesulitan dengan beberapa kelas jika kau masih lancang!" Ia menyelesaikannya dengan telunjuk yang mengacung kesal ke wajah gadis manja yang sudah pucat itu. Ucapannya penuh tekanan.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau hanya memanfaatkan Sehun sebagai ATM berjalan? Aku bersyukur dia tidak memenuhi permintaan sialanmu itu." Lanjutnya dengan desisan.

Di ujung sana, Kai menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat tiga lainnya tertawa ekspresif. "Sehun akan mencium Luhan, aku berani bertaruh. Lihat ekspresinya yang benar-benar itu."

"Kyaaaa!"

Sepertinya Kai seorang peramal ulung; di sana Sehun tengah mencium Luhan penuh-penuh. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menahannya sedikitpun, bahkan dari sini keempatnya bisa melihat kalau Sehun membuka belah bibir Luhan dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Luhan. Chanyeol tertawa keras; bahkan Luhanpun tak menahan diri. Gadis bermata rusa itu mengaitkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sehun dan menekannya.

"Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini—"

"—mereka hanya terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa saling mencintai." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan kalimat terselip kekehan renyah. Baekhyun tertawa sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah Sehun-Luhan yang belum juga terlepas.

"Aku curiga mereka akan _make out_ di sini." Kai berkata seolah prihatin padahal sebenarnya ia sangat bersemangat dengan hal-hal macam itu.

Dan setelah drama itu selesai dan setelah beberapa mata kuliah terlewati, mereka semua berkumpul di satu meja kafetaria dan memesan beberapa makanan. Tidak bisa di sebut beberapa sebenarnya, karena itu begitu banyak terhitung dengan camilan Luhan pula.

"Kalian tahu, kalian hanya terlalu bodoh untuk sadar kalau kalian saling mencintai. Ugh, aku gemas." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah potongan dagingnya gemas.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, berhentilah mengataiku bodoh." Luhan mendesis kesal mendengar Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat yang sama berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya mereka sudah berhenti membodohi diri sendiri."

"Sekali lagi kau mengulang kata bodoh aku lemparkan ini ke telinga lebarmu, Chanyeol!" Luhan mengacungkan garpunya yang berlumuran saus pedas ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung mengkerut.

"Baekhyunnie…" Chanyeol merengek meminta perlindungan kekasihnya, namun kekasihnya malah tak merespon sesuai keinginannya.

"Lempar saja, Lu… Aku tak peduli. Malah bagus nanti telinganya bermotif tiga lubang berjejer."

Luhan menyeringai kejam dan sisanya tertawa ekspresif.

"Dan Luhan," Baekhyun menatap Luhan terang-terangan. "aku tahu kau cantik dengan rambut sangat bagusmu itu, tapi sejak kapan kau memakai _eyeliner_?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya benci dikatai kuno dan Sehun membelikan Chanel _Stylo Ye—Yeux Black Shim_ —err—apa? Aku tak bisa mengejanya dengan baik."

Baekhyun terpekik. "Sehun membelikanmu itu?! Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya sembarangan seperti itu! Lihat! Kau masih kurang halus menggunakannya! Setelah ini kau ikut denganku, oke?!"

Baekhyun dan _eyeliner-addict_ nya kembali, dan Luhan mengangguk dengan manisnya sambil bergumam oke dengan tangan mencomot camilannya.

"Sehun menjadi ATM berjalan sekarang." Kata Kai dengan seringaian kecil. Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Selama itu Luhan aku baik."

"Sekarang kalian percaya pepatah 'cinta datang karena terbiasa', bukan?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Katakan pada orang yang membuat kalimat itu, aku akan mengecupnya!" Katanya konyol. Empat lainnya tertawa, sedangkan sang Kekasih malah mendelik sadis.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa mengecupnya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau milikku, propertiku; siapapun itu harus membayar nyawanya padaku agar bisa mendapat kecupan bibirmu." Luhan menurunkan bahunya lemas, kenapa Sehun konyol sekali sekarang.

"Membayar nyawa? Kau kira dengan begitu 'siapapun itu' bisa mendapat kecupan saat dirinya masih bernafas?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah membunuhnya; aku tak suka milikku di sentuh." Kata Sehun ringan. Luhan sekarang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ugh! Sehunku menggemaskan sekali!" Luhan meraih dagu lancip Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya senang. Sehun tertawa sampai matanya membentuk _eye-smile_.

"Kau juga menggemaskan, sayang."

"Ugh, mataku!" Pekik empat lainnya.

 **.**

 ** _Tolong katakan pada orang itu,_**

 ** _—_** ** _yang mengatakan bahwa cinta datang karena terbiasa,_**

 ** _aku minta maaf tidak jadi memberinya kecupan._**

 ** _Karena seperti kata Sehun; "Luhan, kau propertiku!"_**

 ** _Ugh, iya, Sehun tampan. Aku propertimu._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Dengan tulus saya persembahkan Fic yang menggelikan ini teruntuk Padma tersayang yang suka lupa umur. Ini terakhir kalinya diladenin ya, Sayang. I break my angst-feel for this. *asahkatana**

 **Saya update jamaah dengan** ** _Author HunHan yang Jarang Update_** **lainnya;** _lolipopsehun, apriltaste, pizzahun, xiugarbaby, hunhaneffects,_ **** ** _dan_** _ramyoon_ _ **…**_ **Tehe. *grin Mungkin saya yang terakhir update. Just please kindly check their stories too.**

 **Dan, jangan tagih Broken dulu yah, jujur nulis Fic itu serasa buka luka lama dan penuh harapan yang** ** _impossible_** **buat saya. Dan kondisi saya sekarang sedang tidak, yah, begitulah. Praktik dan laporan menumpuk, sementara dalam hitungan bulan saya harus magang. Lalu tahun depan… Perjuangan kelulusan saya dimulai. :"**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan untuk reader di daerah Bali, semoga tetap aman dan selamat. Buat Kak Xiugarbaby juga.^^**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-09-23**


End file.
